Disc Competition
are a type of competition in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. The player must throw a flying disc and their dog must catch it before it hits the ground. Objective The player is given a time limit in which they must throw a frisbee multiple times for the dog to catch. The farther the throw, the more points gained. The player may also get one additional point if the dog jumps to catch the disc in mid-air. In Nintendogs the field is divided into six zones: *'Light green': The player stands in this zone. Catching a disc here will only earn 0 points, even if the dog jumps for it. This zone lasts from 0.0 yards to 0.9 yards. *'Green': Catching a disc here will earn the player 1 point. This zone lasts from 1.0 yards to 2.9 yards. *'Yellow': Catching a disc here will earn the player 3 points. This zone lasts from 3.0 yards to 4.9 yards. *'Orange': Catching a disc here will earn the player 5 points. This zone lasts from 5.0 yards to 6.9 yards. *'Red': Catching a disc here will earn the player 7 points. This zone lasts from 7.0 yards to 8.9 yards. *'Blue': Catching a disc here will earn the player 9 points. This zone lasts from 9.0 yards to 11.0 yards. In Nintendogs + Cats there are bonus areas introduced in the Amateur Cup, where two points will be added to the player's score if a dog catches a disc in here. Jumping while in the bonus area will earn at least three bonus points. If a dog drops the disc or misses it before it hits the ground, no points will be earned. In Nintendogs the player will be alone with their dog on a wide open field. In Nintendogs + Cats the competition will instead take place with two other trainers sharing the field. These dogs will not distract the player's dog, but they may bump into each other or trip, slowing the player's dog down. In Nintendogs + Cats, there are sand pits introduced in the Pro Cup. If a dog has not trained to run in sand pits then they will slow down while running in them. In this case it would be best for the player to throw their disc away from the sand pits to avoid them. ''Nintendogs'' ''Nintendogs + Cats'' Training The player can stop by the park while on a walk to train their dog. It is best to do so when no other dogs are around for minimal distraction. Alternatively, the player can practice at home, but there will be less room and some trouble if there are other pets in the house. It is suggested for the player to practice with their dog at least twice per day at the park and reward a pet with treats whenever it does something right. It is also suggested to maintain ideal weight and keep dogs well-fed and watered. In Nintendogs + Cats, the player can take the Downtown Route during walks to go to the lure course or the gym to increase a dog's speed. The Mountain and Seaside Routes are good for frisbees and boomerangs, as well as training the dog to run on both grass and sand respectively. Regular frisbees teach a dog to return the disc while boomerangs help improve jumping and timing. Alternatively, a dog can increase their agility by chasing a kart. If the player repeatedly practices throwing items to dogs, the dogs can be "conditioned" to return the thrown items without being told to do so. It helps to pet them or give them a treat every time they bring back a disc. Trivia *The player cannot be placed 2nd if two dogs are tied 1st. Gallery ''Nintendogs'' DiscCompetitionBeginnerClass.png|Beginner Class. DiscCompExpertClass.png|Expert Class. DiscCompCatch.png|Regular catch. DiscCompJumpingCatch.png|Jumping catch. DiscCompMiss.png|Accidentally dropping the frisbee. DiscCompTimesUp.png|Running out of time. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' DiscCompJuniorCupScreen.png|Junior Cup screen. DiscCompJuniorCupField.png|Junior Cup field. DiscCompetitionMasterCupScreen.png|Master Cup screen. DiscCompMasterCup.png|Master Cup field. About to start the disc competition.jpg|Starting a Disc Competition. HNI.jpg|A Maltese howling upon winning the Nintendogs Cup. 2017-12-28_12-29-30.981_top.png|A RoboPup fails to catch the Rainbow Disc in the Beginner Cup. Category:Competitions